


First Time

by magicgirlsara



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: First Time, M/M, SMUTTY SMUT, Smut, romantic sex, there's some fluff in the beginning though, this is full on porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicgirlsara/pseuds/magicgirlsara
Summary: Dean and Cas discover the meaning of "Netflix and chill".





	

**Author's Note:**

> An earlier version of this was posted on my tumblr (bmoviequeen). This version has a few edits for style, not content.

First Time

 

The familiar glow from the TV was on Cas’ skin as he slept at Dean’s side. This was a sight he’d grown fond of over the past fews days. Cas’ right arm was wrapped around Dean’s waist. He smacked his lips in his sleep. Dean smiled inadvertently. Catching himself, he suddenly became panicked. They had been inching closer and closer all week; marathoning different series’ in Dean’s bed, inching their hands closer so their pinkies were barely touching, legs pushed as close together as possible, feet fumbling onto one another whenever they shifted. The _almost_ had become too much. Dean’s breathing was quick and erratic as he tried to figure a way out of this compromising situation.

If Sammy walked in…

 

Castiel began to stir, his shiny, sleepy, eyes glanced up at Dean. There was something there he couldn’t quite recognize.

 

Castiel’s deep familiar voice came up to Dean, “Did I wake you, Dean?” It sounded like raking gravel, it stirred something in Dean. He quickly pushed it out of his mind.

 

“Uh, no, uh, it’s fine. I, uh, wasn’t sleeping, I mean, I was, but… I – I’m fine, Cas,” Dean finally sighed, and then relented to the affectionate feeling growing in his chest. “We can sleep like this if you want to…” Sammy was the furthest thing from his mind now.

 

“You don’t want to keep watching Friends?” Cas blinked up at him inquiringly.

 

Dean didn’t much like Friends if he was being honest, but Cas liked it. Whenever Phoebe would speak, his face would light up like a Christmas tree and he’d say, _She’s my favorite Friend._

“Well, we were kinda already asleep, we can just go back to sleep if you want, I mean we’re already here,” Dean looked away awkwardly, knowing he was crossing lines that he couldn’t uncross.

 

“We can sleep, I’d like that, Dean,” his name hung heavy in Cas’ mouth. Dean wasn’t expecting this. He didn’t know what to do next.

 

“Uhm, sure, ok, yeah,” Dean slid down as Cas’ arm slid up over his chest. They were closer than they’d ever been now. Dean’s heart rate was speeding up and his palms were sweating. His hand shook as he gently put his fingertips to the side of Cas’ face, “Is this ok?” he asked quietly.

 

Why was he asking? He didn’t normally ask; he just took charge. Why was touching Cas so different?

 

Touching Cas.

He was _touching_ Cas.

_Cas._

 

A smile spread across his face. He laughed a laugh that filled his whole being with a fuzzy familiar feeling. A feeling of being home. Everything about being with Cas was a wonderful surprise. He wanted to find out more. He was suddenly overcome with a hunger to _know_ Cas. To know his _body_ , to be familiar with _everything_ about him.

 

He rushed forward and pressed his lips to Cas’. There was a pause, his lips were pushed hard against Cas’, and then, slowly, they were melting into one another. Their kisses becoming hungrier and more urgent, Dean’s hands were rolling through Cas’ hair, gripping it in pent up sexual aggression. Cas’ hands were raking Dean’s back, his leg was sliding in between his legs, he pulled his body closer and closer. It felt like he couldn’t have enough of him.

 

A small moan escaped Dean’s mouth. Cas pulled away slowly; it felt like there was a magnet holding them together.

 

“Dean, are you ok? Should we stop?”

 

“No!” Dean nearly shouted into Cas’ mouth. “I mean, no, I – want to,” he steadily held Cas’ gaze.

 

Cas’ eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled. He leaned forward and carefully slipped the tip of his tongue into Dean’s mouth. Both of their mouths just slightly open, their tongues gently massaging each other just outside of their mouths, and this time Cas let out a moan.

 

Dean started to let himself go, getting lost in the kiss, “Mmm, Cas…” he lightly sucked on Cas’ tongue. Cas bucked his hips up toward Dean’s as a response. Dean took this as a green light and reached down to rub Cas’ very hard cock through his pajama pants. He could feel the wet spot already growing.

 

That urgency tugged at him again and he scrambled to put his hand down Cas’ pants. He could hardly stand not being able to touch his dick. His hand ran up its length and gripped it hard. Cas gasped in excitement. Dean rubbed the precum around the head and it felt harder still. Cas was gasping into Dean’s mouth now, barely able to contain himself. Cas reached for Dean’s cock and mimicked Dean’s movements. They were both slowly stroking the length of the other, agonizingly slowly. Their breaths were coming sharp and hard, into each other’s mouths, not wanting to separate. Both men, angel and hunter, were moaning into each other, picking up pace as they matched each other’s movements.

 

“Dean,” Castiel breathed heavily, “Ugh, please… faster, please,” he begged.

 

Dean’s hand moved faster and faster. His movements became rougher as he got more and more into it. Cas was following suit and soon both of them were moaning and grunting uncontrollably loudly, clinging to each other as if something were trying to pull them apart.

 

Cas came first, shuddering into Dean, head falling into his chest. “Oo-oh, Dean, please, oh, yes,” he said as Dean slowly stroked him as cum came pouring over the top of his dick. The hot, wet, stickiness of it spread over the top of Dean’s hand and it sent him over the edge next. He came hard into Cas’ hand, Cas rubbed it over the head of his cock slowly, almost painfully.

 

Their bodies, spent, were crumbled into one another, dicks sticky with cum, still in each other’s hands, both so lost in the moment that they didn’t even realize they were still holding them.

 

“Cas, man, that was amazing,” Dean rolled over on his back, eyes wide, staring up at the ceiling, a smile ripped across his face.

 

“I have never felt anything like that before, is it always like that?” Castiel asked as he stared at Dean with stars in his eyes.

 

Dean laughed, “No, no-oh-oh, no. That was better than I’ve probably ever had.”

 

“I do not have a frame of reference, but I am almost certain that was the best it could get,” Cas responded.

 

Dean smiled slyly, “Cas, buddy, you have no idea.”

He grabbed Cas’ hair at the nape of his neck and pulled his head back. He kissed him hard.


End file.
